


Uncle

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Uncle

Cooper was very excited,  
When he found out,  
That he had an uncle.  
His name was Clint,  
And he was dad's little brother.  
Cooper thought,  
Uncle Clint was cool.  
He was a superhero,  
Who saved the world many times.  
With the Avengers.  
Cooper liked Natasha too.  
She was his Uncles girlfriend,  
And then wife.  
They both a;ways spoiled him and Lila.  
He wondered if he would get little cousins soon.  
He would like that.


End file.
